De justesse
by MaruMoro-chan
Summary: Après s'être fait sauver d'un viol certain, Naruto va se tourner vers son sauveur, qu'il trouve d'ailleurs très attirant...
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre : De justesse**

**Auteur : MaruMoro-chan, au grand désespoir de tous…**

**Genre : Romance/Yaoi**

**Prairing : Sasu/Naru… Et euuuh… C'est tout =P**

**Attention : Ce texte a des caractères homosexuels, ce qui risque de choquer certaines personnes… Donc pensez à la petite croix rouge en haut à droite !**

**Note de l'auteur : Mmmmh… Après mûre réflexion, je vous dirais que qui s'endort avec le cul qui gratte, se réveille avec le doigt qui pue =D !**

**Disclaimer (Coté pas drôle) : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sniff ='(**

* * *

Dans son coupé noir saillant, Itachi Uchiwa crânait en emmenant son petit frère à la salle de sport, souriant sous les regards envieurs des passants. Cette journée ensoleillée s'annonçait agréable, surtout pour le propriétaire du bijoux qui allait se faire un plaisir de draguer un peu sur le parking du magasin avant d'aller y faire ses courses.

Itachi regarda son frère avec un sourire en coin, ce qui inquiéta Sasuke.

« - Quoi… ?

- Oh, rien… Dis donc, tu fais quoi à la salle de sport ?

- Baeuuuh… Du sport !

- Et les filles ? Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'après toutes les séances que tu as faites, tu n'as toujours pas de copine ! Frérot, t'as 17 ans… Il serait temps ! Ah moins que tu ne me caches des choses… »

Un malaise s'installa et Sasuke grimaça. Il ne se voyait vraiment pas annoncer à son frère qu'il était gay. Ledit frère était d'ailleurs loin de s'en douter… Avec la carrure athlétique de son frangin, son corps grand et taillé à la perfection, il n'avait pas du tout l'air efféminé. Ses yeux sombres et profonds et ses mèches corbeaux lui retombant légèrement sur le visage, lui donnaient plutôt l'air sauvage. Au grand plaisir de ses nombreuses fangirls d'ailleurs, car oui, tout le monde le savait, Sasuke Uchiwa était une vraie bombe.

Tout à coup, un évènement fit rompre le court de ses pensées. Sur le passage piéton au quel ils s'étaient arrêtés, un jeune blondinet traversait la route, et attira toute l'attention des yeux sombres. Il était fin et de taille moyenne, avait l'air fragile et timide et ses yeux bleus profonds étaient parfois masqués par des mèches dorées rebelles. Il portait un pantalon moulant et un T-shirt blanc, ce qui faisait ressortir sa peau bronzée et marchait d'un pas incertain sur le bitume.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inferieure. Ce garçon était ce qu'il appelait une « machine à viols ». En passant, le blondinet vit le regard plus que torride du brun et baissa la tête en accélérant le pas, il devait avoir l'habitude de ce genre de regards.

Sasuke arriva devant le club et descendit de la voiture.

« Je t'appelle quand j'ai fini les courses, tu me diras si t'as fini ! »

Le brun acquiesça et partit.

Une heure plus tard, il ressortait du club, son sac à la main et vu qu'il n'avait pas d'appel de son frère, il décida donc de se balader un peu en ville.

C'est là qu'il le vit à nouveau.

Un sac dans la main, Naruto sortait d'un magasin de vêtements masculins. « J'espère que ça lui plaira… », pensa-t-il en repensant à l'heure qu'il avait passé dans la boutique avant de choisir un pantalon simple. Ça c'était clair, Kiba avait intérêt à aimer son cadeau d'anniversaire. Mais ça, il le saurait dans deux jours.

Il avança dans la rue, mais s'arrêta net en apercevant un brun à la tête familière, il reconnu ensuite le jeune homme qu'il avait vu dans le coupé, en traversant le passage piéton. Méfiant, il accéléra légèrement et tourna dans une ruelle. Mais trop tard, il l'avait vu…

Il continua d'avancer, mais très vite il se rendit compte que le brun ne l'avait pas suivi. Non, c'était trois garçon qui l'avaient suivi, et qui maintenant le talonnaient de près. Ils étaient grands et semblaient agressifs. Horrifié, Naruto accéléra, mais trop tard, l'un d'eux l'avait attrapé par le poignet.

« - Eh eh eh, pas si vite ! Reste un peu avec nous !

- Lâchez moi…, murmura Naruto d'une voix presque inaudible en se débattant.

- Eh bien, pourquoi tu te débats ?

- On ne te plait pas ?

- Lâchez-moi ! Hurla-t-il cette fois.

- Allez, arrête de crier, on va bien s'amuser, dit l'un d'entre eux en lui enlevant son T-shirt.

- NON !

- Eh bien, eh bien… C'est la fête, à ce que je vois…, dit une voix derrière eux. »

Ils se retournèrent. Naruto n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était le brun de tout à l'heure.

« - Alors comme ça on lui demande même pas son avis ? C'est pas très chic tout ça.

- Tu veux quoi, toi ? demanda l'un des hommes en le regardant avec des yeux assassins.

- Que tu le lâches. Tous de suite.

- Ahahahahaha mais oui bien sur.

- J'ai une tête à rire ?

Naruto jeta un regard au brun. Non, il n'avait pas l'air de rire. Son apparition n'avait pas rassuré le blond, au contraire. Il avait bien plus peur de lui qu'il n'avait peur des trois idiots, avec sa présence si inquiétante…

- Vous allez le lâcher immédiatement, ou je vous refais le portrait façon Picasso, je rigole pas.

- Ouais tu nous fais vachement p…

L'inconnu au regard sombre venait de lui décrocher un extraordinaire coup de poing dans la mâchoire, ce qui fit tomber l'hystérique à terre. Il se tourna ensuite vers le deuxième et fit mine de le cogner au ventre, mais il s'arrêta net et lui chuchota dans l'oreille un « bouh ! » qui le fit tressaillir et partir en courant suivit de ses copains.

« - Ca va ? murmura-t-il en se baissant vers le blond, qui, recroquevillé par terre, avait fondu en larmes.

- … »

Il avait le T-shirt déchiré, complètement hors d'usage. Sasuke enleva donc le sien et lui tendit, il le prit d'une main incertaine avant de l'enfiler. Il lui allait bien trop grand, trop chou.

« - Mer… Merci… dit-il entre deux sanglots.

- Tu veux un peu d'eau ? »

Naruto fit non de la tête. Sasuke, ne savant trop quoi faire, se pencha sur le blond qu'il prit dans ses bras musclés, tentant de le rassurer. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, il tremblait de moins en moins, se calmant.

Une sonnerie de téléphone interrompit leur moment de solitude. Sasuke décrocha.

« - Allo ?

- Yo ! C'est moi. Commando courses accompli. T'es où ?

- Ah, Itachi… Euh, il y a un petit imprévu là… Je vais rentrer en taxi.

- Ok. Amuse-toi bien alors, à la prochaine. »

Après avoir raccroché, il se tourna vers le blond qui c'était relevé.

« - Alors, toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Na-Naruto…

- Eh bien Naruto, il ne faut pas trainer dans des endroits pareils tout seul, c'est dangereux…

- Dis donc… Tu me parles comme si j'avais 10 ans…

- Mais c'est vrai ce que je te dis. Mais alors, t'as quel âge ?

- J'ai 16 ans…

- J'en ai 17. Attends là… Tu vas rentrer à pieds ?

- … Bah oui… J'habite à côté…

- Il est hors de question que je te laisse tout seul après ce qu'il c'est passé. Je t'accompagne.

- Bon, d'accord…

- Au fait, moi c'est Sasuke. »

Naruto partit avec lui. Etrangement, il n'avait plus du tout peur de lui, et il était plutôt content de rentrer avec lui. Il s'était senti tellement bien dans ses bras, comme dans une bulle…

Le trajet se déroula dans le silence, malgré les tentatives de Sasuke pour trouver un sujet de conversation.

« - Bon eh bien je vais te laisser, déclara Sasuke une fois arrivés, à bientôt.

- Au revoir, et euh… Merci pour tout à l'heure… Vraiment…

- Pas de problèmes ! Allez à bientôt, je repasserais.

-...

- Il faudra que je récupère mon T-shirt ! Dit-il en partant, souriant sous le visage ébahi de Naruto. A plus !

Il regarda son nouvel ami partir, de la tristesse dans le regard. Il espérait le revoir bientôt, et il le reverrait.

* * *

_A suivre..._

_... Reviews ? =D_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre : De justesse, chapitre 2**

**Auteur : MaruMoro-chan, vous n'arriverez pas à vous débarrasser de moi =)**

**Genre : Romance/Yaoi**

**Prairing : Sasu/Naru, et pas plus, je suis radine, je sais^^**

**Attention : Ce texte contient toujours des caractères homosexuels, mais heureusement il y a toujours notre croix chérie en haut !**

**Note de l'auteur : Et vous ? Que pensez-vous de la masturbation des crevettes en marrée basse ?**

**Disclaimer (toujours pas marrant) : ces personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, même si j'essaie de vous faire croire que si… = (**

**Reviews :**

**Tan'sui : Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, c'est mon premier fanfic sur ce site et c'est grâce à des mots comme ça que j'arrive à me motiver pour continuer. Alors merci beaucoup )**

**Aschen : Merci pour ton encouragement ! C'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire mes fics, même si ça me stress o_O' Mais je ferais tout pour publier les autres chapitres le plus rapidement possible. Merci encore =P**

**Allez, je vous embête pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Trois, deux, un, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! »

Chez Kiba, la fête était à son comble, les invités riaient, criaient, lâchaient des confettis. Directement après avoir soufflé les bougies, la plupart des invités s'étaient précipités sur le gâteau, ils avaient l'air d'aimer le chocolat.

Naruto regardait son ami ouvrir les cadeaux, et quand il le vit ouvrir le paquet contenant son cadeau, il repensa avec une certaine tristesse au moment où il s'était fait sauver par ce bel inconnu aux yeux plus qu'emportant, en sortant de la boutique de vêtements. Ces yeux, Naruto voulait se reperdre dedans, juste une fois…

Il en avait assez. Il avait l'impression de devenir accro. Il ne l'avait pourtant vu que quelques minutes, mais il se sentait déjà emporté dans les nuages de coton quand il repensait à lui. Stop. Il devait se changer les idées, et de toute urgence.

« - Euh désolé Kiba, mais il faut que j'y aille là, j'ai euh… Un truc à faire à… La librairie…

- … La librairie ? Bon d'accord… A plus…

- Bye, et encore joyeux anniversaire ! »

Il sortit de la maison et se dirigea à pas lents chez lui.

Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir planté son meilleur ami le jour de son anniversaire, et s'en voulait un peu. Mais il devait penser à autre chose, vite, trouver quelque chose, s'occuper, courir après les voitures, faire 10 longueurs de piscine, faire du step-dancing, n'importe quoi…

Il était arrivé devant sa porte. Et là encore les souvenirs l'assaillirent.

« RHAAAAAAAA ! » Cria-t-il en rentrant. Cette fois, il en avait plus qu'assez que ses pensées soient squattées par un mec qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois, et il se promit que s'il le revoyait il lui mettrait un bon poing dans le nez pour l'avoir autant harcelé.

« TOI ! Toi toi toi toi toi toi ! » Hurla-t-il. « Fout le camps ! Dégage de ma tête ! » Il se stoppa net lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il parlait à son balai. Il avait l'impression de devenir complètement siphonné.

Il s'assit donc à coté de sa fenêtre, avec un verre d'eau pour se calmer. Mauvaise idée.

« Tu veux un peu d'eau ? » Et voilà, il avait encore pensé à ce crétin à cause s'un verre. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Il sentit lentement une larme couler sur sa joue, tendit qu'il regardait les feuilles des arbres bouger en fonction du vent. Il repensait à ces yeux rassurants, à ces bras musclés qui l'entouraient, lui offrant confort et protection.

Il fut interrompu par sa sonnette qui retentit. Il s'essuya en vitesse avant d'ouvrir. Choc total.

« - Salut ! Je te dérange ? Je viens récupérer mon T-shirt. Ça va toi ?

- Ah… Agaga… Bah… Euh…

- Oula, t'as les yeux rouges ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- R-rien… Du tout… »

Il se sentait totalement ridicule. Bégayer autant pour si peu, devant Sasuke en plus… Mais bizarrement, son envie de le frapper avait totalement disparu en le voyant. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il voulait.

« Ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien ! »

Naruto prit une grande inspiration.

« - Oui c'est… Non c'est… Rien… ça va.

- Ok…

- …

- …

- …

- Mon T-shirt ?

- Ah oui ! dit-il en sortant de ses pensées. »

Il lui tendit le tissu blanc qui sentait l'orange, et se rendit vite compte que s'il ne disait rien il allait surement repartir.

« - Tiens.

- Merci.

- Attends ! Et si on allait boire un verre ?

- Si tu veux, je n'ai rien de prévu.

- Super ! Il y a un endroit pas mal près d'ici. On y va ?

- Je te suis ! »

Ils descendirent donc tous les deux. Naruto devait lutter pour rester calme. Il voulait crier à son cœur de se taire, celui-ci battant la chamade, mais il avait peur de repasser pour un schizophrène.

De son coté, Sasuke ne savait pas comment il arrivait encore à se retenir de se jeter sur le blond. Déjà quand il l'avait serré dans ses bras, il avait voulu le serrer de plus en plus fort, lui arracher ses vêtements, mais il s'était retenu de justesse.

Il avait aussi voulu venir plus tôt, mais venir chercher son T-shirt cinq minutes plus tard, il n'était pas sur que ce soit vu comme une réaction normale… Il avait du faire preuve d'une patience et d'une retenue exceptionnelle.

Le trajet se déroula donc dans le silence le plus total, chacun tentant de se calmer, attiré par l'autre de manière incontrôlable.

« - … C'est là…

- Ah, tant mieux je meurs de soif…

- … Moi aussi… »

Ils s'assirent à une table au hasard avant de commander du thé glacé à un serveur qui semblait attendre désespérément la fin de la journée.

Naruto regarda Sasuke, et se rendit compte avec un certain rougissement que celui-ci était déjà en train de le regarder, fixement d'ailleurs. Le brun baissa vite les yeux. Ils étaient tous les deux gênés, mais ne semblaient pas se laisser de ce moment où ils étaient enfin tous les deux.

« - Naruto.

- … Oui ?

- Euh… Bah… Nan rien…

- Ok.

- Vos thés glacés !

- Merci, répondit Naruto.

- …

- …

- Mais dis moi, t'aimes les chiens ?

- … Pardon ?

- Bah, je sais pas, je veux te connaitre, alors voilà, t'aimes les chiens ?

- … Oui, j'aime bien les chiens… Et toi ?

- Euh, c'est compliqué…

- …

- Il est glacé, ce thé…

- … Bah… C'est du thé glacé…

- … Euh… Oui exact… »

Sur ce coup là, Sasuke se sentait vraiment ridicule. Le rouge aux joues, il évitait le regard de Naruto. Qui semblait d'ailleurs le fixer…

Ils burent leur thé en silence, un peu gênés par la honte du beau brun. Une fois la collation finie, toujours en silence, ils prirent le chemin du retour, fuyant tout deux le regard de l'autre. Un gros malaise qui durait.

« - Comment as-tu su ? Demanda soudain Naruto.

- Pardon ?

- L'autre jour… Tu m'as sauvé de ces trois hommes… Mais comment as-tu su qu'ils voulaient…

- Je les ai vu, coupa Sasuke. J'ai vu ces bâtards te suivre dans la ruelle avec un sourire sadique. J'ai tout de suite compris. Pourquoi… ?

- Pour rien. Merci encore… »

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke lui fit un sourire éblouissant, qui faillit arrêter le pauvre petit cœur fragile du blond. Il lui rendit son sourire, maladroitement, mais sincèrement.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de chez lui.

« - Bon bah… Je vais te laisser… Merci de m'avoir accompagné…

- …

- A bientôt…

- … »

Naruto allait fermer la porte lorsque la main de Sasuke l'arrêta brusquement. Un « attend… » à peine audible rompit le mutisme du grand. Là, il se pencha sur le petit blond, et sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, le plaqua contre lui et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre : De justesse, chapitre 3**

**Auteur : MaruMoro-chan, encore et toujours !**

**Genre : Romance/Yaoi**

**Pairing : Sasuke/Naruto**

**Attention : Ce texte contient toujours des caractères homosexuels, blablabla, vous pouvez partir si vous n'aimez pas.**

**Note de l'auteur : Désolée pour le retard ! Gomen gomen gomen gomen… *à genoux* je suis à enterrer au fond d'un trou et à recouvrir de moustique mutants (dédicace à Régis =P) pour vous avoir autant fait attendre ! J'ai eut l'esprit un peu tourmenté pour raisons personnelles… Enfin, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, et bonne lecture^^**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, oui et alors ? *crise de jalousie* On le sait, ils appartiennent au magnifique et vénéré Masashi Kishimoto, gna gna gna… *Bûde !***

**En gras italique, la télévision.**

* * *

Naruto était dans un autre monde. Un monde où tout était doux, tout était beau, tout était chaleureux. La douceur des lèvres de Sasuke sur les siennes le faisait voyager à des kilomètres. Son corps battait la chamade, sa peau frissonnait, ses doigts tremblaient, ses jambes… Il ne les sentait même plus.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres, invitant Sasuke à aller plus loin. Ce qu'il fit. Lentement, très lentement, il passa sa langue entre les lèvres du blond, et commença à visiter sa bouche, glissant sa langue le long de ses gencives, de ses dents, jusqu'à toucher sa langue.

Naruto passa doucement ses mains sur la nuque de Sasuke, se rapprochant encore tout en savourant le baiser. Il voulait que passer sa vie ainsi, dans cette étreinte douce et rassurante. Ce fut pourtant lui qui la rompu, à bouts de souffle.

- Sa… Suke…

- Je suis… Désolé…, répondit-il en le lâchant.

- Non…

Naruto reprit les lèvres du brun qui, surprit au début par son audace, se laissa faire et reprit le petit blond dans ses bras, celui-ci l'ayant tiré par le T-shirt.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre, à s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait. Jusqu'à ce que Sasuke s'écarte.

- Je dois y aller…

- Mmmm

Naruto se blottis un peu plus contre lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte… Il voulait… Rester un peu plus longtemps contre lui…

- Naruto…

- Non, ne pars pas.

- Je suis désolé, mais mon frère m'attend… Je reviendrais, je te le promets.

- …

Il s'écarta lentement de Sasuke, une moue boudeuse dessinée sur son visage. Celui-ci le releva le menton et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- A bientôt, Naruto. Je reviendrais vite…

- … T'as intérêt…, murmura celui-ci, provoquant un sourire à Sasuke.

Il observa sa bombe à lui partir, puis resta un long moment sur le pas de la porte, encore tout étourdis de la scène qu'il venait de vivre. Avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas demandé à Sasuke son numéro, son adresse ni même son nom de famille… « Bouse ! » Pensa-t-il. « Deux fois de suite, t'es un idiot ! »

Ainsi, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'attendre le retour de son, il l'espérait, amour.

oOo

Sasuke étudiait.

Oui, il étudiait encore et encore…

Sans arrêt…

…

Tout ça pour ces fichus examens. Forcément, il fallait qu'ils aient lieu à ce moment là, pour monopoliser gratos son temps libre et bousiller ses chances de revoir Naruto rapidement…

Il ne pensait qu'à lui. Quoi qu'il fasse, il se demandait ce que lui faisait. Quoi qu'il pense, il se demandait ce à quoi lui pensait. Pensait-il à lui, lui aussi ?

Pensait-il aussi à lui en allant se coucher, seul dans sa chambre à réfléchir, et à se remémorer les souvenir de quand il avait frôlé ses lèvres, cette sensation si intense ?

Il l'espérait, mais en attendant il se demandait en permanence s'il pourrait bientôt revoir son blond. D'ailleurs, était-ce son blond ? Certes, il c'était quittés d'une manière plutôt… Passionnelle, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'ils avaient vraiment une relation. Mais rien que de penser que ce n'était pas le cas rendait anxieux le beau brun. Il regrettait sans cesse le fait de n'avoir même pas pris son numéro de téléphone. Il devait être vraiment idiot pour oublier. A cause de cela, il ne pouvait même pas prévenir _son_ Naruto de cette longue absence.

Il se fit interrompre dans ses pensées par son frère, s'invitant dans sa chambre sans même frapper.

- Dis, t'as pas un marqueur indélébile ?

- … Quoi ?

- Un _marqueur indélébile_.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule là ? Tu grattes dans ma chambre sans prévenir tu me déranges dans mes études tout ça pour un foutu marqueur ?

- Oula, t'es de mauvais poil toi.

- Je t'en foutrais du mauvais poil ! Fout le camp d'ici et va te faire sodomiser par ton putain de marqueur ! J'me casse ! Dit-il en partant et en claquant la porte.

- … Ouah… C'est de pire en pire… Il a besoin de le revoir, son petit chat. Bon, un marqueur…

Sasuke en avait marre. Il venait l'emmerder pour un feutre puis trouvait sa réaction « excessive ». Franchement !

Indigné, il continua sa route, bien décidé à _le_ revoir, _lui_, et retrouver à peu près toute sa tête.

Il passa le reste de la route avec un air déterminé, mais devint anxieux en arrivant près de chez le blond. Qu'allait-il dire quand il arriverait devant lui ? Allait-il lui en vouloir d'avoir été absent si longtemps ?

Et surtout… Ce baiser avait-il été si important pour lui que pour Sasuke ? Car même si il essayait de le refouler, il était fou amoureux du blond. Rien que de repenser à ses yeux pétillants et à son visage aux traits fins, il avait en la chair de poule.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il se trouvait sur le pas de sa porte. Hésitant un instant, il finit par se décider et frappa. Il attendit mais n'entendit pas de réponse.

Il sonna. Toujours pas de réponse. Il fronça les sourcils. Il était absent ? Impossible. Après ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette rue il doutait qu'il soit ressorti seul.

Il résonna, encore et encore, avant d'entendre la sonnerie de son téléphone.

- Allo ?

- Sasuke, c'est moi. On a un petit problème…

Debout devant la télévision, Itachi regardé l'écran, paniqué.

_**Dans les rues de Konoha, un jeune garçon, Naruto Uzumaki, s'est fait renverser ce matin. Le conducteur était sobre et affirme que le jeune l'avait vu et qu'il est passé au feu rouge, mais ne semblait pas conscient de ses actes. Il est actuellement à l'hôpital où il se fait soigner de ses multiples fractures. Restez à l'antenne pour notre bulletin météo quoti…**_

Il coupa la télé. Là, ça devenait grave.

* * *

_A suivre…_

Eh oui, chapitre plus court, je le reconnais. Mais il faut maintenir le suspens =)

Encore désolée pour le retard. C'était votre déjantée MaruMoro-chan !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre : De justesse, chapitre 4 (le final ! niark niark…)**

**Auteur : MaruMoro-chan (c'est moi ! Huhu)**

**Genre : Romance/Yaoi**

**Pairing : Sasuke/Naruto (mes ptits bichons ! Oh gnougnougnou… (Charabia habituel))**

**Attention : Yaoi DONC homosexuels. Petite croix. (Ça, c'est fait ! mouhahaha)**

**Note de l'auteur : Euh… Le final ! *trouve un truc à dire***

**Disclaimer : Les personnages à Masashi Kishimoto mais l'histoire à moi. TOUTE à moi.**_**NA.**_

**En gras italique, les pensées de Sasuke.**

* * *

Sasuke courait.

Il ignorait tout le reste, les passants qui se plaignaient de ses bousculades, son frère qui s'inquiétait de sa réaction, ou encore ses foutus examens.

Il courait.

Il ne se concentrait que sur ça, sur ses obstacles, sur sa vitesse, être sûr de ne pas flancher avant d'arriver.

Il courait.

Il ne savait même plus pourquoi, il avait juste ces deux yeux qui revenaient dans son esprit et ses jambes le menaient toutes seules là où ils se trouvaient.

Il courait.

A en perdre haleine. A en tomber de fatigue. Mais jamais il ne cèderait. Pour _lui_.

Il vit un grand bâtiment arriver dans son champ de vision. Il y était presque. Il voulait lui crier qu'il était là, qu'il serait bientôt à ses côtés, que tout se passerait bien. Mais il n'était pas encore arrivé.

Il _devait_ courir.

Il atteint enfin le bâtiment. Il demande d'une voix presque hurlée le numéro de chambre. La femme de l'accueil lui répond un peu paniquée. Il s'élance dans les couloirs. Il y est presque. Ses jambes cèdent sous lui… Non ! Pas maintenant ! Il se relève tant bien que mal avant de se rendre compte du numéro de la chambre devant lui. La _sienne_.

« Naruto… » Murmura-t-il en l'observant à travers la vitre d'hôpital. Il avait des plâtres à la jambe et au bras gauche, et des points à l'arcade droite. Il semblait profondément endormi. Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement à la vue de ses blessures qui n'avaient pas l'air très graves.

Sasuke pénétra tel un zombi dans la pièce, absorbé par le spectacle. Il avait quelque part le sentiment qu'il était responsable de son état. Il s'assit sur une chaise près du lit et lui pris la main. « Pardon » chuchota-t-il avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son front.

Naruto frissonna à ce contact avant de plisser les yeux et de les ouvrir difficilement. Il l'avait réveillé…

- Sasuke… C'est toi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible mais aux anges.

- Chut… Repose-toi.

- Tu es venu !

- Oui, je suis là. Je serais toujours là.

- …

- Naruto…

- Oui ?

- Tu l'avait vu. Tu as vu la voiture.

- …

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu continué à avancer ?

Le blond avait baissé les yeux, honteux. Sasuke lui était de plus en plus en colère. Il hurlait maintenant…

- Naruto réponds-moi ! Pourquoi t'es-tu jeté sous les roues de cette voiture ?

- Je suis désolé Sasuke… Pardon… C'est juste que tu n'es pas revenu et, j'étais si triste… Je voulais te revoir…

- Tu… Tu as risqué ta vie à cause de _moi_?

- …

- Oh Naruto… Je suis si désolé… Je ne t'abandonnerais plus. Plus jamais. Promis…

Il l'étreignit fortement contre lui. Il s'en voulait énormément.

- Mais Sasuke… Comment as-tu su ?

- Itachi me l'as…

*Tilt !*

Itachi… C'est lui qui l'avait prévenu… Mais il ne lui avait pas dit pour Naruto ! Comment avait-il su qu'il tenait à lui ?

- Sasuke ? ça va ? Qui est Itachi ?

- Mon… Frère. Euh, attend-moi là, j'arrive.

Ledit frère était justement dans le couloir, et il eut un petit sourire amusé quand il vit la tête déconcerté de son cadet.

- Co… Comment…

- Oh, c'est simple. Je t'ai suivit.

- Hein ? Et pourquoi ?

- Bah tu semblais aux anges, et je me demandais pourquoi tu désertais la maison si soudainement, toi qui ne sors que pour tes entraînements. Je me suis demandé si tu avais enfin trouvé une fille et… Bah j'étais pas si loin… Enfin…

*_Gros malaise*_

- … Mais c'est pas possible, je t'ai rejoint juste après à la maison pour ton foutu barbecue !

- Disons que j'ai pris de l'avance, je suis partit à la vision du baiser langoureux…

_*Second gros malaise*_

- …

- Bon passons. Il va bien ?

- Oui et non… Il a des fractures et puis je l'ai laissé et… EH ! T'éloigne pas du sujet ! Depuis quand tu me suis toi ?

- Je l'ai jamais fait avant mais il se trouve que je n'avais rien à faire et que j'ai eut une soudaine envie de m'improviser détective, et tu t'es malencontreusement trouvé là à ce moment là…

- Ouais bon passons… J'ai d'autres choses à faire…

Sur ce, il laissa le pauvre petit innocent dans le couloir pour aller retrouver son bien-aimé.

- Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien, une histoire de frère, de détective et de barbecue…

- … ?

- Laisses tomber, sa vaut mieux… Alors, tu veux faire quoi ? Jouer aux cartes, aux échecs… ?

Le visage de Naruto s'illumina sous un sourire éblouissant. Il allait enfin passer du temps avec lui…

oOo

_**Allez Sasuke, c'est bientôt fini… On se concentre… Tiens, il fait beau temps ! Pour une fois, et puis en cette sais son c'est… NON ! Concentration et application…**_

_**Il ne reste plus que 20 minutes et je le revoie… Enfin. Il m'a tellement manqué pendant… Euh… Un jour…**_

_**On regarde sa pendule EUH sa feuille… Travail travail…**_

_**Tic, tac… Tic, tac… De la vraie torture ! Allez, plus que quelques secondes maintenant ! Trois… Deux… Un…**_

*DRIIIIING*

Sasuke se leva de sa chaise en trombe, attirant au passage le regard rageur de ceux qu'il avait bousculé.

Il sortit du bâtiment rapidement et attrapa son téléphone. Ça sonne.

- Allo ?

- Naruto ? Je sors de cours.

- Sasuke ! Génial, ça c'est bien passé tes examens ?

- Ça va, je te raconterais ça. T'es où ?

- Niark…

- Quoi ?

- Retournes-toi.

- …

Il se tenait à dix mètres de lui environ, en béquilles... Il le regardait avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres… Narquois, trop chou et terriblement sexy.

Ils s'avancèrent lentement l'un de l'autre, avant de se prendre dans leurs bras et de s'embrasser langoureusement, sous les regards étonnés ou triste de tous ces camarades et de ses fangirls.

- T'es taré de venir à mon lycée dans cet état…

- Je sais.

- Idiot.

- Je sais.

- Crétin.

- Je sais.

- Je t'aime.

- …

Naruto avait ouvert de grands yeux. Ce qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps était en train de se produire… Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il se réattaqua sauvagement aux pauvres lèvres innocentes du beau brun, avant de les relâcher pour murmurer dans un souffle en se blottissant contre lui :

- Je t'aime aussi…

- Je sais.

- Idiot !

- Héhé. Rho. Je rigole.

- T'as gâché une scène hyper romantique là ! Crétin.

- Désolé.

- C'est pour ça que je t'aime !

Sasuke sourit. Pour la première fois de son existence, il était _vraiment heureux._

_Fin ! Niark niark !_

* * *

Voilà pour ce dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu… *stress à mort*

Sur ce, c'était la grande (ou pas) MaruMoro-chan, pour vous servir !


End file.
